Tendre Couverture
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Kakashi est un ninja particulier, et sous ses apparences un peu froides, est attaché à son élève Naruto. C'est d'ailleurs en s'inquiétant pour lui qu'il en vient à développer une obsession : observer Iruka vivre. Petit pervers !


**Fanfic écrite pour le concours du forum Captain Naruto selon le t****hème :** Enlèvement d'un des deux personnages par l'autre

**Couple :** Kakashi X Iruka

**WARNING : **Lemon présent dans l'OS

~ * ~

**Tendre couverture.**

Malgré le sang qui dégouttait le long de son bras, et l'inconfort de son masque remplit de poussières, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant. Peu avant l'entrée du village, la voix retentissante de Naruto parvint à ses oreilles. Aux vues des protestations que poussait le jeune homme, Kakashi n'avait aucun doute quant à la difficulté de Yamato pour le calmer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds qu'il réalisa que Sakura accompagnait visiblement le duo. Le silence qui suivit l'onde de choc lui certifia qu'il avait raison, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous le tissu qui recouvrait son visage. Ce ne fut que la douleur lancinante dans son bras, se rappelant à son bon souvenir, qui le décida à reprendre sa route, lui faisant oublier pour un temps ses anciens élèves. Il songea vaguement qu'il finissait par connaître le chemin de l'hôpital par cœur, et se demanda s'il aurait même du mal à le trouver les yeux fermés. Il haussa les épaules, accentuant involontairement la douleur. De toute façon, s'il était bien un établissement de Konoha que chaque ninja connaissait, en dehors de l'académie et du bureau de l'Hokage, c'était bien celui-là.  
Comme d'habitude, la prise en charge fut très rapide, et il écouta distraitement ce que lui disaient les infirmières, trop conscient que sa blessure, correctement soignée, serait sans conséquence.  
A l'heure qu'il était, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : un bain chaud avant de dormir.  
Bien sûr, on pourrait considérer que ce vœu était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Mais, quand on s'appelle Kakashi Hatake, rien n'était moins sûr. Peu enclin à tomber sur ses collègues, et particulièrement Gaï, et connaissant sa chance à ce sujet, Kakashi se fit donc tout aussi prudent qu'en mission et rasa les murs, se déplaçant agilement, sans mouvement superflu. Ce ne fut qu'en tournant la clef dans la serrure qu'il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ma, ce n'était pas si terrible...s'avoua-t-il à lui-même, en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il huma un instant l'air du village, faisant abstraction de la crasse emmagasinée dans son masque, savourant simplement le calme ambiant. Il pénétra chez lui tranquillement, et jeta ses affaires au sol une à une, sans même prendre le temps de regarder quoi que ce soit à part la porte de la salle de bain.  
Cette nuit fut une nuit sans rêve, et, endormit sur son futon, son livre lui ayant échappé des mains, Kakashi sombra dans un repos bien mérité.

A l'autre bout de la ville, il n'en était pas de même pour un jeune professeur de l'académie des ninjas. A moitié endormit, une main soutenant vaillamment sa tête, Iruka Umino accomplissait sa mission : corriger les âneries de ses élèves.  
Il poussa un soupir de frustration devant une copie, posa son stylo et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Un remontant serait le bienvenue...  
Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avisant une tasse, il y jeta sa boule à thé, attendit que l'eau chauffe et retourne s'installer à son poste. Tout entier à sa tâche, Iruka ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui passait. Demain avait lieu la mise en place des examens des futurs Genins, et en voyant le résultat des copies de ses élèves, Iruka avait de sérieux doute quand à leur réussite...  
Doutes qu'il oublia complètement le lendemain matin lorsque, brusquement, son réveil le tira des brumes du sommeil, le faisant sursauter et envoyer valdinguer une bonne dizaine de copies par terre. Un peu hébété, Iruka se frotta les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était endormit sur son travail. Se massant la base du cou, le Chūnin s'étira et se prépara. Il avait promis à Naruto de venir le réveiller pour encourager Konohamaru. Il sourit à cette pensée, sentant un doux baume se répandre sur son cœur. Oui, Naruto lui faisait du bien, il lui faisait oublier que, parfois, il se sentait seul.  
Sortant rapidement de son appartement, Iruka profita de l'air frais du matin en se rendant chez son ancien élève.  
Bien sûr, ce dernier n'était pas encore debout, et il du frapper une bonne dizaine de fois à la porte avant que le Jinchūriki ne vienne lui ouvrir. L'air encore endormit, les cheveux en vrac, Naruto lui sourit et lui proposa de partager son petit déjeuner.  
Iruka refusa poliment, les ramens le matin ne le tentaient pas trop...mais il était toujours impressionné par l'appétit de Naruto et surtout la vitesse à laquelle il dévorait ! Il cligna des yeux pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme avait déjà fini de manger et attendit quelques instants de plus pour le voir débouler devant lui, fin prêt. Il le suivit donc tout en échangeant des propos anodins, jusqu'à ce qu'en ouvrant la porte il bute sur quelque chose. Tournant la tête, il constata avec stupeur qu'il venait de l'ouvrir sur Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes de retour ! Clama le blond

- Bonjour Naruto ! Iruka-sensei...

Iruka lui rendit son salut mais ne put détourner son regard de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.  
Par bien des abords, Kakashi était un être étrange. Toujours fourré avec son bouquin orange érotique, l'air rêveur, presque trop distrait pour un ninja, il était la décontraction incarnée. Pourtant Iruka gardait parfaitement en mémoire son obstination lorsqu'il s'était opposé à lui pour l'inscription de l'équipe 7 à l'examen Chūnin. Son regard avait changé du tout au tout, et Iruka était prêt à parier que croiser le regard de l'argenté en mission devait être une chose terrifiante. Mais, comme le lui avait fait remarquer feu Sandaime, Naruto était entre de bonnes mains et Kakashi n'avait pas agit à la légère en inscrivant ses étudiants.  
Il suivit le Jounin et Naruto sans s'en rendre compte, et ce ne fut qu'en sentant quelque chose le tirer par la manche qu'il émergea. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se maudire. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

- Ça va Iruka-sensei ?

- Oh, désolé Naruto, j'étais ailleurs !

- Vous vous inquiétez pour l'examen hein ? Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire

Le dauphin observa le jeune homme avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches. C'était une excuse comme une autre.

- Hum...oui, un peu.

- Ne vous en faite pas, Konohamaru va le réussir haut la main !

Naruto partit d'un petit rire et Iruka le lui rendit, ne se rendant pas compte que Kakashi ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.  
Lorsque le Jinchūriki courut à la rencontre de son benjamin devant l'académie, le Jounin se décida à prendre la parole.

- Vous êtes bien distrait Iruka-sensei. Où est passé le Chūnin qui tempêtait face à moi devant l'Hokage ?

- Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit !

Iruka se sentit rougir lorsque l'argenté évoqua ce souvenir et se maudit, mais Kakashi sembla simplement accepter l'explication et se tourna vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Bien, j'étais juste passé voir si tout allait bien pour Naruto, je vais y aller !

Et avant qu'Iruka n'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparut.  
Il fixa un instant l'endroit où s'était tenu Kakashi et poussa un soupir.  
Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue...il avait besoin de compagnie en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il cherchait perpétuellement à croiser le regard du Jounin.

~ * ~

Bien qu'il se soit résolu de ne plus penser à Kakashi de la journée, Iruka brisa définitivement ses résolutions au bout de la centième ânerie sortie par ses élèves. La première épreuve s'était plutôt bien passée dans l'ensemble, mais Iruka n'était pas satisfait. Peut-être manquait-il d'implication auprès de ses élèves ? Il était sûr que le ninja copieur aurait pu régler la situation en un clin d'œil lui, parce que...mais l'instructeur ne finit jamais sa phrase, car la vision d'un Kakashi vautré sur le toit du bâtiment faisant face à l'académie, son livre de pervers dans une main, et l'autre devant la bouche avec un air faussement choqué, brisa toute la vision glorificatrice du dit Jounin. Ce dernier sauta souplement de son perchoir en l'apercevant.

- Bonsoir Iruka-sensei

- Kakashi-san...

- Vous auriez une minute à m'accorder ?

Iruka opina, et le suivit jusqu'à la première auberge venue.

- Prenez ce que vous voulez.

Iruka observa Kakashi avant de se tourner vers le serveur qui patientait déjà à côté d'eux

- Saké s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur s'inclina et se tourna vers l'argenté qui fit un signe de tête pour signaler qu'il ne prenait rien. Une fois le serveur disparut, Kakashi sourit au Chūnin.

- Vous m'étonnez. Je vous imaginais plutôt prendre un thé à cette heure-ci Iruka-sensei !

- Hé bien, la journée a été rude ! Fit-il en se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné.

Il se reprit rapidement

- Vous vouliez me parler Kakashi-san ?

- Naruto a l'air distrait en ce moment, un peu comme vous, je me demandais s'il se passait quelque chose...et...vous êtes sans doute le mieux placé pour savoir ça.

Iruka bloqua un instant sur son interlocuteur. Comment ça Naruto était aussi distrait que lui ? Fronçant les sourcils, il ne sentit pas venir la bourde :

- Vous pensez qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Kakashi, jusque là tranquillement installé sur sa chaise, jambes croisées et mains derrière la tête les ramena subitement sur la table, braquant fixement son regard sur Iruka, l'étonnement visible dans son œil.

- Amoureux ? Ma...ça serait de son âge ! Mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez un faible pour quelqu'un Iruka-sensei !

Iruka ouvrit la bouche, interdit. Merde...il n'avait quand même pas dit ça...si ? Par tout Konoha !!

_Dans le genre discret et tout en douceur, il faudra repasser, triple buse ! _Se maudit-il intérieurement

- Ce n'est pas....je n'ai pas dit ça. Bafouilla-t-il

_Oh, de mieux en mieux Iruka. Le summum de la conviction ! Retente encore, voir si tu peux t'enfoncer un peu plus ! _

Kakashi sourit, il aimait taquiner Iruka qui prenait toujours des couleurs très intéressantes.  
Ce dernier, toujours écarlate, s'empara du verre que le serveur venait de poser devant lui, et le vida d'un trait sans sourciller. Complétement perturbé, le pauvre professeur se leva et s'inclina devant l'homme au Sharingan :

- Pour ce qui est de Naruto, je tâcherai d'en savoir plus. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut encore que je prépare les examens de demain !

- Bien sûr, bon courage Iruka-sensei !

Iruka sortit de l'auberge, donnant l'impression à Kakashi d'être un somnambule.  
Lorsqu'il disparut celui-ci se laissa aller contre la chaise. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et il secoua la tête. Iruka était quelqu'un de surprenant et de foncièrement bon, et malgré toute l'application qu'il mettait à l'éviter, venait un moment où il avait besoin de croiser son regard, son ombre aperçue au coin d'une rue ne suffisant plus. Quelque part, Iruka lui rappelait Obito. Bien sûr il n'avait rien d'un pleurnichard, mais il discernait chez lui le même entêtement, la même force chaleureuse, malgré qu'il ne soit encore qu'un Chūnin. Par moment, Kakashi se sentait en danger tellement la présence d'Iruka semblait s'infiltrer dans l'atmosphère. Pas étonnant que le gamin turbulent qu'était Naruto rayonne autant avec un père spirituel comme lui.  
Souhaitant plus que tout garder encore un peu la chaleur d'Iruka, l'argenté commanda un verre de saké, abaissa son masque et le but d'un trait.

Oui...c'était à ça que devait ressembler un baiser du dauphin...

~ * ~

Affalé sur son futon, Kakashi laissa retomber son livre sur sa poitrine et regarda par la fenêtre. Sa lecture l'avait échauffé plus que de coutume, lui qui y était particulièrement habitué. Il laissa donc glisser sa main sur son ventre après avoir retiré sa mitaine, et soupira d'aise en fermant doucement les yeux lorsqu'il pu se caresser librement, après avoir machinalement dégrafé son pantalon. Il allait atteindre le point de non retour, l'esprit entièrement tourné à ce qu'il faisait, lorsque le visage d'Iruka s'imposa à lui. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il se releva, cessant tout mouvement, le souffle court de s'être arrêté si près de la jouissance, et porta une main à son front, troublé.

**_Tu ne peux pas m'envahir à ce point Iruka. Je ne me livre plus comme ça. _**

Mais une petite voix au fond de lui prit plaisir à contrarier le Jounin.

_Et Naruto et Sakura ? Et Sasuke après qui tu cours encore ? Jiraiya et Yamato ? Tu ne leur racontes peut-être pas jusqu'à la façon dont tu manges tes nouilles, mais ils comptent pour toi, indéniablement ! _

**_..._**

_Tu les aimes, et même le plus aveugle de tes chiens le sait ! Comme d'habitude tu es juste le dernier à le réaliser ! Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ces gamins, tu l'as même dit à Gaï ! _

**…**

_T'en as pas marre de te planquer derrière des excuses bidons pour ne pas voir que ce type est dans le moindre recoin de ta caboche tordue ?!_

Frustré, Kakashi se tourna brusquement sur son futon et débattit avec sa conscience.

**_Oui bon peut-être, et après ?_**

_Après ? Pour commencer tu ne vas quand même pas rester planté là, comme ça, complètement défroqué !? Dans cet état je ne donne pas cher de tes nerfs ! Et d'Iruka non plus d'ailleurs si tu le croises dans une ruelle sombre..._

Comme pour faire taire sa conscience, Kakashi saisit son oreiller et le balança à travers la pièce.  
Se levant d'un bon, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se débarrassa de ses vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair pour laisser l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau claire. Étonnement claire d'ailleurs par rapport à celle des autres ninjas.  
Iruka avait une peau doré lui...  
Grognant d'insatisfaction, Kakashi appuya une de ses grandes mains sur le carrelage froid, et laissa l'autre continuer ce qu'elle avait commencée tout à l'heure. Peut-être que comme ça, il serait débarrassé d'Iruka...

~ * ~

Ce que Kakashi n'avait pas prévu, c'était que de jouir en imaginant Iruka avec lui lui donnerait encore plus envie de le voir et de le toucher, achevant de briser ses barrières.  
Complètement impuissant, l'argenté fit alors la seule chose qui lui sembla censé : se ruer chez Iruka pour l'observer. Sautant de toit en toit, il finit par se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre escarpée du Chūnin, se dissimulant dans les ombres de la nuit.  
Iruka vaquait chez lui, une pile de paperasse sur son bureau, des bouquins un peu partout autour de lui et une tasse à la main. Il marchait en long dans son salon, n'accordant pas un regard à son bureau surchargé. Kakashi le vit changer de couleur en lisant la feuille qu'il tenait, avant de la balancer sans plus de délicatesse sur la table basse devant lui, où elle alla rejoindre un petit tas, une note cerclée de rouge en haut à droite indiquant qu'elle venait d'être traitée. Il revint alors à son bureau, l'air dépité, et s'assit sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le sous-main. Il faisait nerveusement tourner sa tasse dans ses mains, l'air concentré sur une chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Au bout d'un moment il reposa sa tasse, se saisit d'un stylo rouge et se remit à ce que Kakashi estima être une correction de copie. Visiblement, le dauphin n'avait pas mentit plus tôt, il avait bien des choses à orchestrer.  
Un mouvement brusque faillit faire sursauter le voyeur, menaçant de le faire choir. Iruka venait de balancer son stylo sur le bureau et de se lever d'un bond.

- Rah, ça sert à rien j'y arrive pas !

L'air de méchante humeur, il se passa une main sur le front, avant d'abandonner visiblement le bureau pour se diriger vers une boîte de gâteaux posée sur un étagère. Il s'empara de cette dernière ainsi que d'un plaid d'un beau gris argenté et passa une porte. Contrarié, Kakashi fit le tour de la bâtisse, espérant déboucher sur une autre fenêtre. Il sentit le nœud dans son ventre se dénouer en constatant qu'il y en avait effectivement une, et sourit en voyant qu'Iruka venait de s'installer sur son lit, l'air toujours bougon, enroulé dans le plaid, et visiblement à moitié nu aux vues des vêtements de ninja qui reposaient à présent sur le valet. Il s'installait vraisemblablement confortablement pour voir un film, qu'il suivit distraitement, faisant des petits mouvements comme si son esprit n'arrivait pas à déconnecter d'une idée fixe. Épuisé, le Chūnin n'en vit en tout cas jamais la fin car il s'assoupit bien avant, porté par de doux rêves compte tenu de l'air apaisé qui s'étendit sur ses traits.  
Kakashi sentit alors poindre en lui une satisfaction non négligeable à observer la poitrine de l'instructeur se soulever à un rythme régulier, ses bras nus luisant lorsque la lune se déplaça dans le ciel au fur et à mesure de la nuit.

~ * ~

Et le manège se répéta plusieurs nuits. Chaque soir, Kakashi se posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait Iruka vivre.

Chaque soir, la poussée de se manifester se faisait plus forte.

Un soir, elle l'emporta.

Iruka venait de s'endormir, un livre abandonné près de lui, lorsque le Jounin releva doucement le battant de la fenêtre pour se glisser dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, l'air qui y régnait était doux.  
Il sentit nettement un parfum d'ambiance fruité qu'il repéra sur une étagère.  
Se déplaçant furtivement, il observa un instant de plus près l'univers du dauphin.  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'il possédait une bibliothèque impressionnante. Kakashi étouffa soudainement une exclamation de surprise en avisant une série de livres colorés rangés tout en haut du dit meuble. Le orange, le vert et le rouge à la suite ne laissaient aucun doute quant aux titres des livres... Iruka possédait la série du _Paradis du batifolage_ !  
Kakashi se tourna alors vers le lit où le ninja dormait, l'air toujours ahuri. Il se tenait assez loin pour ne pas que l'instinct du brun le tire de son sommeil en sentant une présence. Alors comme ça, Iruka aussi était un petit pervers ?  
Ce dernier remua dans son sommeil, faisant monter la tension artérielle du Jounin. Se reculant encore, il se retrouva à appuyer une main sur le valet du Chūnin, et la porta instinctivement à son visage. A travers son masque il sentait encore l'odeur de l'homme qui s'attardait sur sa mitaine. Il se saisit du T-shirt d'Iruka et le respira à fond. L'odeur d'ambre solaire l'envahit, brûlant ses sens. Kakashi avait envie de lui, là, maintenant, et peu importait le reste.  
Doucement, mais fiévreusement, il s'avança alors vers le lit du dauphin, et leva une main vers le visage du concerné, prêt à le caresser, lorsqu'Iruka ouvrit les yeux. L'esprit tout d'abord embrumé, il s'éveilla complètement en constatant que quelqu'un se tenait à côté de lui. Faisait mine de se redresser, il se retrouva prisonnier de deux bras, dont l'un vint se détacha rapidement de lui pour le bâillonner. Tout aussi furieux qu'angoissé, le Chūnin tenta de le mordre, faute de mieux. Il sentit alors un coup rude s'abattre sur lui, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

~ * ~

Lorsqu'il émergea, Iruka revit toutes ces dernières images défiler dans sa tête. Il ignorait où il se trouvait mais n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'on venait de le kidnapper. Instinctivement il tenta de bouger, et constata qu'il était attaché à un lit. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Tirant tout d'abord sur ses liens, il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant quelqu'un se mouvoir dans la pièce. Si on voulait l'impressionner, c'était raté.  
Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit mais il s'appliqua à fixer l'ombre, justement pour indiquer à son adversaire qu'il avait très bien saisit qu'il se cachait là dedans. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Iruka entendit des pas et une silhouette émergea devant lui. Sur le coup, il en aurait crié de joie.

- Kakashi-san ! Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, détachez-moi et filons d'ici !

Kakashi croisa les bras et s'approcha doucement du lit.  
Voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas, Iruka fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé au ninja ? A cette pensée, le cœur du dauphin se mit à battre la chamade.

- Kakashi-san...tout va bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Iruka sentit le lit ployer sous le poids du Jounin et il en profita pour poursuivre :

- Où sommes nous ? Savez-vous...

Sa phrase fut coupée par une pression contre sa bouche, et il mit un instant à réaliser que Kakashi venait de plaquer ses lèvres, mises à nue, contre les siennes. Complètement paralysé, Iruka finit par se reprendre et par détourner le visage, furieux.

- Allez-vous en ! Qui que vous soyez, je ne vous dirai rien, inutile de gaspiller votre énergie à ce petit jeu !

Kakashi se redressa interdit, et s'assit à califourchon sur Iruka qui détourna le regard pour ne pas se laisser capter par la beauté de son vis-à-vis.

- Iruka-sensei, je ne vous ferai pas sortir d'ici pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est moi qui vous y aie mis.

- Inutile de mentir, Kakashi n'a jamais exposé son visage de cette façon. C'est la plus grosse erreur que vous pouviez faire !

- Je montre mon visage à qui je le désire, Iruka.

De plus en plus en colère, le Chūnin finit par exploser.

- Servez-vous de mes sentiments pour vos genjutsu autant que vous voulez, vous pourrez toujours aller vous faire voir !!

Kakashi plaqua de nouveau sa bouche contre celle d'Iruka, qui ne réagit pas. Il glissa sa langue contre ses lèvres, mais elles restèrent closes. Ce fut une goutte d'eau qui attira son attention. Iruka pleurait.  
Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qui se passait.  
Comprenant brusquement le sens des paroles du brun, l'argenté approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Iruka, espérant que les battements de son cœur ne lui parviendraient pas tellement ils lui semblaient bruyant. Il commença à lui raconter la fois où il l'avait interrompu pour protester à l'inscription de l'équipe 7 à l'examen Chūnin, la fois où Naruto et eux avaient mangés chez Ichiraku, la fois où ils avaient bu un verre ensemble pour discuter du jeune homme si distrait, et finalement ce qu'il faisait toute les nuits : venir l'observer corriger ses copies, râler, rire, s'endormir enroulé dans son plaid plutôt que dans sa couette. Il lui parla des missions de Naruto, de sa poursuite de Sasuke, de son rôle d'ANBU. Il eut l'impression de déverser son âme entière au creux de l'oreille d'Iruka pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Pour qu'il l'accepte. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler, les larmes avaient cessées et il sentit le souffle d'Iruka s'accélérer.

- Je dors dans ce plaid parce qu'il a presque la couleur de tes cheveux.

Le Jounin se détacha du corps du dauphin pour l'observer et caresser son visage. Son regard était étonnamment clair et Kakashi, pour être à égalité avec lui, retira son bandeau frontal, révélant le Sharingan. Il vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage d'Iruka qui se mordit les lèvres.  
Une satisfaction un peu sadique éclata en lui, et, malgré l'impatience qui le dévorait, Kakashi attendit, comme impassible.  
Il voulait qu'Iruka le désire.  
Comme il l'espérait, ce fut la patience du Chūnin qui s'éroda la première, et il fondit sur la bouche de son ainé avec un soupir d'abandon. L'argenté répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, et glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Iruka pour défaire ses liens, à présent certain qu'il ne fuirait pas. Il saisit son visage à deux mains comme s'il désirait plonger davantage en lui et prit le contrôle du baiser, bataillant un instant avec le dauphin qui ne se laissait pas faire. Il sourit contre la bouche d'Iruka et le fit basculer en arrière avant de ponctuer sa peau de baisers et de morsures, se débarrassant des vêtements qui le gênaient au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il sentait la peau du brun s'échauffer sous ses doigts, sous sa langue, et le Jounin se sentit perdre pied.  
Tout à son plaisir, Iruka glissa ses mains sous la veste et le T-shirt de Kakashi, prêt à les lui arracher, mais ce dernier se laissa faire sans protester. Iruka se redressa alors pour caresser le torse dévoilé du ninja copieur, embrassant cette peau dont il penser rêver trop souvent. Lorsqu'il atteignit la bordure de son pantalon, il repoussa Kakashi pour le lui ôter et atteindre son sexe qu'il sentait dressé d'excitation. L'argenté le laissa faire, savourant le détail de chacun de ses actes de son Sharingan, avant de refermer l'œil pour ne pas s'épuiser trop vite. Lorsque la langue d'Iruka s'enroula autour de lui, Kakashi gémit fortement et se dégagea de l'étreinte en plaquant les épaules de son amant sur le futon.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais jouir, Iruka...

Ce dernier rougit ostensiblement avant de sourire malicieusement et de glisser sa langue derrière l'oreille de Kakashi qui frissonna.

- C'est le but, murmura-t-il en s'écartant de lui.

Kakashi observa l'air sûr qu'affichait le Chūnin, surpris, et repris soudainement possession de ses lèvres, tout en finissant de le déshabiller, malgré les protestations plus ou moins sérieuses du dauphin. Sentant enfin son corps nu contre le sien, Kakashi fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au sexe d'Iruka, et commença un long mouvement de va et vient avant d'y adjoindre sa langue. Lorsque un gémissement intense franchit les lèvres d'Iruka, Kakashi releva la tête et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Le brun passa alors ses mains dans les cheveux argentés du ninja et lui sourit :

- Viens.

L'ordre était doux et pourtant le ton impérieux.  
Kakashi retourna vers sa bouche, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps d'Iruka, pour finalement redescendre vers son intimité. Ce dernier le laissa faire, pleinement satisfait de sentir les doigts de l'argenté en lui, le préparant avec délicatesse.  
Lui qui redoutait parfois le regard de Kakashi, ne cessait d'essayer de le capter, de mémoriser ce reflet si tendre qu'il y lisait.  
Le Jounin se plaça au dessus de lui tout naturellement et le pénétra lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.  
Il grogna de plaisir en sentant Iruka se refermer sur lui en un fourreau délicieusement chaud.  
Le Chūnin fit rapidement onduler son bassin, et Kakashi accorda son rythme au sien, sentant le plaisir les envahir. Il pouvait presque sentir les battements du cœur d'Iruka, et lorsque ce dernier s'empara un instant de sa main pour la joindre à la sienne, il sentit tout l'amour qu'il avait renfloué en lui s'échapper, les recouvrant intensément comme une couverture. Dans une caresse il quitta cette même main pour revenir au sexe gonflé de plaisir d'Iruka.  
Le regard du dauphin s'illumina alors que le Jounin accélérait ses mouvements, et, dans un spasme, il se resserra contre lui et jouit en criant son nom. Fou des sensations qui se rependaient dans tout son être jusqu'à le submerger, Kakashi se répandit en lui quelques secondes après, les gémissements et la chaleur d'Iruka intensifiant encore davantage son plaisir.  
Ils bougèrent encore un instant tous les deux, savourant la présence de l'autre et la langueur qui les envahissait.  
Embrassant le dauphin, Kakashi vint alors s'allonger à côté de lui, et Iruka lui caressa la joue, l'air heureux et apaisé.  
Ils s'endormirent peu après, sans parler, l'un en face de l'autre, une main jointe, l'autre reposant sur le flanc de leur amant en un geste protecteur.

~ * ~

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le visage d'Iruka, qui essaya vainement de le chasser. Une main repoussa une mèche de cheveux de sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit tendrement à Kakashi.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais...

Le Jounin déposa un baiser sur son front, se leva et attrapa le premier vêtement qui lui passait sous la main. Relevant un peu la tête de son oreiller, Iruka observa un peu autour de lui. Seules les photos éparpillées dans la pièce lui indiquèrent qu'il était en fait chez l'argenté. La nuit dernière, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se trouvait en fait en plein Konoha. Un éclat gris attira son attention et le Chūnin ouvrit grand ses beaux yeux noisette lorsqu'il reconnut le plaid dans lequel il s'endormait tous les soirs en imaginant qu'il s'agissait des bras de Kakashi. Ce dernier, surprenant le soupir attendri d'Iruka se tourna vers lui l'air interrogateur.

- Dire qu'il aura fallut que tu m'enlèves...

L'argenté sourit.

- Ma... ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas été difficile à apprivoiser !

- En attendant, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le plaid à tes pieds ?

Interloqué, le ninja copieur le lui tendit

- Je l'ai emporté avec toi hier, tu étais tellement enroulé dedans...

L'attrapant tout d'abord doucement, Iruka tira brusquement dessus, entraînant le Jounin, surpris, vers lui, avant de jeter le tissu par terre en souriant malicieusement.

- J'ai froid Kakashi...

Et il passa une main dans la chevelure argenté.  
Un air mutin apparut sur les traits de Kakashi et il frôla les lèvres de son amant.

- Dans ce cas tu as raison, tu n'as plus besoin de ça !

D'un geste il désigna le plaid argenté et, saisissant le menton d'Iruka, approfondit le baiser avant de basculer avec lui dans les draps.

~* FIN *~


End file.
